villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yumi Ogura
Yumi Ogura is one of the students of 9 Grade Class 3 in 1998. She and Takako Sugiura assisted Izumi Akazawa in her duties as the head of countermeasures, acting as her right and left hands. She is in the Drama club with Aya Ayano and Izumi. Appearance She has brown, shoulder length hair with a pink hair clip, light golden-brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing the Yomiyama North girl's school uniform. She is one of the few main characters not seen outside of school, so her casual clothing is never shown. Personality Yumi seems to have a shy personality, as she doesn't talk much and is very quiet. She is concerned about class 3's countermeasures, working with Izumi and Takako. Yumi is a calm, gentle, quiet, and innocent girl, contrasting with Izumi's harsh personality and Takako's colder demeanor. She often blushes. Yumi was good friends with Aya Ayano, as well as Junta Nakao and Takako Sugiura, whom she often spent breaks with. She is also very close to her reclusive brother, Atsushi. Her brother and Aya's deaths devastated Yumi and caused her to lose her sanity. She developed a strong hate towards Mei, blaming her for their deaths and wanting to avenge them. She followed Takako over the edge and attempted to kill Mei in Episode 11, which only lead to her own death. In the manga Yumi isn't hostile towards Mei after the class stops ignoring Mei and kouichi. She later along with another girl talks with Mei much to Kouichi's shock. It could be that they were on much more friendly terms. In the novel Yumi is a quiet and calm girl, open mind. She is on good terms with Mei and Takako and has somewhat neutral relationship with Izumi. In Live Action Film she is a shy and a very quiet student. she rarely speaks and isn't seen much. It is unknown if she is on friendly terms with Takako and Izumi. She also panicked when the inn is set on fire she attempts to run but fell down on the floor which causes another student to fall down from the second floor to his death. She still ignores Kouichi and Mei even when the rest of class stops ignoring them. STORY Yumi was present for Kouichi's first day of class ("Rough Sketch"). She stood off to the side, talking to Junta and Takako, rather than welcoming her new classmate like her friend Aya. Yumi was also present for Kubodera-sensei's suicide, but wasn't among the group to leave right away, she's seen on her knees in shock on the situation before pulling herself together and exiting the classroom. In "Body Paint", she and Aya Ayano met Kouichi and Naoya in front of the old school building, looking for Mr. Chibiki for some acting advice. Later, when Aya and Yumi part ways, Yumi continued home and found the front of her house had been crushed by an excavator. Her brother, Atsushi Ogura, was found dead in his room. At roughly the same time, the Ayanos' car was hit by a falling rock and went over the side of the mountain, killing Aya and her family. Both losses devastated Yumi. In "Glass Eye", she went on the class trip and sat with Izumi and the other girls at dinner. She was present when Izumi blamed the calamity on Mei, but like Takako, did not actually take part in the shouting match which followed. In "Makeup", Yumi heard the tape played by her countermeasures partner, Takako. She was shocked and enraged at the news. Taking a knife from her room, she set out to kill Mei, claiming her actions were to avenge her brother. Driven by revenge, the normally quiet Yumi led the hunt for Mei and Kouichi, forcing Kouichi to hit her, knocking her back into Kyouko making both girls fall, something Kouichi apologized for as he ran away. Furious, Yumi and the others continued pursuing the two into one of the inn's rooms. Yumi ordered her fellow students to step aside before kicking the door in and following Mei and Kouichi onto a slippery window ledge. While attempting to kill Mei with the knife, Yumi leaned too far as she swung her knife and lost her balance, falling to the ground and breaking her neck. She died instantly on impact, her body bent at an unnatural angle. Trivia * Her first name, Yumi, means "beauty". * Her home address is 2-8 Akatsukicho Yomiyama City. * She is ranked A+ in Another characters ranking. * In the original novel, Yumi survived the curse, though Izumi fell to her death from the inn (though not while trying to kill Mei at the time). This change was probably made as Izumi assumed a much larger role in the anime, and was therefore given a more fittingly dramatic death. * There is a girl in the film in class 3-3. She seems to have a rare resemblance to Yumi she could be possibly Yumi despite her role is much minor in the film she doesn't speak a lot and has some similar role like in the manga. * She is so far the only character to be alive in all adaption (except in the Anime). * She has appeared in the film but her role is minor and her name is never said so it let to many people believe that she didn't appear in the film. * She has appeared in the manga but not directly. She and an unnamed girl are seen talking with Mei. * Yumi only appears in Chapter Twelve of the manga. When the class stops ignoring Mei and Kouichi. Yumi along with a blond hair student talks with Mei. * Yumi personality is changed in every adaption. * In the live-action film Yumi survived the events of Inn but she accidentally caused the death of another student when she tried to flee the Inn she fell down on the floor another student who is running comes towards her direction doesn't notice her. When Yumi gets up they both get hit into each other and the student fells to his death from the second floor. * In the Live Action Film there is a student who falls down to his death from the second floor seems to be a references of Yumi (death in the Anime). * Yumi, while being present in the novel, is never referred to by name; in keeping with normal Japanese custom, she is only ever referred to as "Ogura" and has no dialogue, and is usually found near Izumi and Takako. Interestingly, her given name is only ever stated in the anime, despite her brother's full name being known beforehand. The scene of Yumi sliding out of her chair following Kubodera's suicide is present in the novel but was the act of an unnamed female student. Category:Anime Villains Category:Mature Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero